


Canary and the Starling

by HRCStanley97



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HRCStanley97/pseuds/HRCStanley97
Summary: After some time of crimefighting, Dinah and Evelyn deserve some good time alone together, especially away from the rest of the Birds team.
Relationships: Evelyn Crawford/Dinah Drake, Evelyn Crawford/Dinah Lance





	Canary and the Starling

Dinah Lance stretches her muscles, her abs showing through her suit; the friction between her skin and the tight leather was enough to produce warmth. Evelyn "Ev" Crawford sits quietly upon the foot of the bed, gazing upon the slightly older woman. Ev's whole focus and attention are always stuck to Dinah. She couldn't take her eyes off of her, even if she wants to, but she honestly never wants to look away. May God help her, here she is, thunderstruck in love with the woman, the Black Canary and the Starling.

"Has anyone ever told you, Dinah, that you're totally hot," Ev asks as she stands up from the bed. "Especially when you're a badarse kicking arse?"

"Not as far as I recall, no," Dinah answers. "Considering I haven't slept or showered in a few days, I've been really active, I probably haven't even changed my suit... mmm, you probably think I'm about as attractive as a sweat stain on tight pants."

"Then consider yourself told," the last thing Ev says before she leaps into Dinah's arms and instantly collides their lips together. Their tongues are equally smooth and moist, almost contemplating each other. "And contrary to you may say or think, Dinah, you are genuinely attractive."

As Dinah realises that Ev is indeed speaking a truth, she discovers that Ev had unlocked the cage and set free the beast inside Dinah. Just as Ev grabs Dinah's buttocks with both hands to bind their bodies together, she responds by cupping her cool hands around Ev's neck.

Close to losing balance, Ev pulls Dinah with her as they fall back onto the bed; the Canary atop of the Starling like a predator ensnaring its prey. Their bodies fit and sync together as their souls connected. Just as Dinah pinches her mask with finger and thumb with intent of taking it off, Ev grabs her by the wrist.

"No, keep on your mask please," Ev begs to Dinah. "It's better that way."

"Better how?" Dinah asks curiously.

"It just is..." Ev says breathily before pulling her lover back down for another snog.

Their snogging deepen even further, forcing greater moans to break free. Ev then slips her hands up to under Dinah's jacket so she could at least a hint of bare skin on her girlfriend's back. Dinah's eyes are half-closed and she's breathing hard, but she's smiling through it all and nodding, encouraging.

They drag each other across the wrinkled bed, Dinah on top and grinding into Ev's thigh. Ev grips onto Dinah's shoulder blades, tight and hard. Their session remains unhalted and unhindered, and for the better. Dinah's heavy panting sparked an arousing sound into Ev's ears, causing her body to push up against her lover's weight..

Dinah stares down at her girlfriend and lets down her tongue to taste and skate across her exposed neck. Ev bares her own teeth in response and gasps at the teasing sensation. Her blood is running hot like wildfire and her split lip acts as a pressure valve. She struggles against Dinah's weight on her chest, fingers scurrying for a chink in her armour; her jacket and tight suit within prove to be surprisingly sturdy as they rubbed against Ev's dull-grey corset, even her fishnets act as a second layer of skin. Ev's fingers glide back down against Dinah's buttock cheeks and clutch deeply.

A grunt escapes Dinah's throat and she unsnaps the buttons of her girlfriend's corset until it splits in half at the front and middle, revealing her beautifully bare torso enveloped by a tattoo depicting an eastern dragon coiled around her waist while being surrounded by roses, violets, and cherry blossoms. Dinah doesn't avert her eyes away, be it out of a conscious, unconscious, or subconscious decision. Her tongue and lips dance and skate across Ev's six-pack abs like a ship riding the waves of a blustery sea.

The dark brunette Ev giggles out of sensation of feeling the natural blonde Dinah's saliva glazing on her skin. In between tongue trails, Dinah also leaves cherry lipstick lovebites upon the tattoo, as if to give love and passion to the majestic dragon. Ev welcomes this without question or resistance as she feels the stress and anxiety all dissolving into nothingness.

Moving up to inspect Ev's small, humble, and delicate breasts, Dinah gently kisses and tastes both of her nipples, the left first then the right, before giving both a sharp gnash and pull, forcing Ev to let out another yelp. Her chest and hips jerk together with the ebb and flow of that delicious pain, and Ev's blunt fingers attempt to squeeze Dinah's leather jacket tightly.

Wishing and hoping to continue their shared satisfaction, Dinah shifts back down, passing the bosoms and navel, until she reaches the very border of her lover's pelvis, sealed off by her tight leather trousers. Determined, Dinah unbuttons and slowly pulls down the zipper, teasing the already-shaking Ev. She already knows what lays beyond the silver rainbow.

Managing to drag down Ev's untightened trousers to her thighs, Dinah discovers Ev's pure-white brief panties yet to be spoiled. Despite the vain attempt of subtly, Dinah already notices a quivering movement from within Ev's sex. So she lets loose her hungry fingers to tiptoe across Ev's exposed thighs and hips, teasing her even further. Ev's lips pout and tighten up before a whimpering groan manages to escape.

"Do it..." Ev shudders. "...please..."

"Do what?" Dinah asks, almost rhetorically, knowing all too well what Ev wants.

"Touch me... Make me come..."

"As you wish, my dear..."

With that, Dinah moves down Ev's briefs as well in order to unlock access to her wet folds as they rise up to meet her tongue and fingers. Instantaneously, Ev's chest and neck begin to thrust up into a near-arch. Dinah's sleek and slock fingers gracefully sink into her and curl around in search for signs of arousal, which wouldn't even take long as Ev lets out a series of consistent moans. Slowly pumping her fingers in and out, Dinah shags her as if the sun will never rise to bring another day, anticipating her climax to come. Quivering and quaking, Ev gasps for at least of a breath of smooth air, as if her lungs are being crushed from the inside out.

With her hands on Ev's knees, Dinah immediately notices how they tremble in response to her love action, and she takes it in as another sign of ecstasy. As her hips and legs buckle and ride the increasing speed of Dinah's athletic fingers, Ev's muscled arms tense up and she grabs a good chunk of her girlfriend's hair. In spite of this, Dinah feels no pain from this; if anything, she takes that as yet another sign of Ev's desperation and how she's nearly over the edge. Dinah continues licking and pumping Ev's clenching sex, faster and faster, willing to exploit her core and g-spot anyway possible.

"Oh god, your mouth," Ev groans, bucking like mad from the mix of pressure and pleasure. "Ah yes, keep going! Keep going! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Dinah looks up and smiles before returning to her task, knowing she's so damn good at what she's doing, and knowing that she's about to get what she wants. It doesn't take Ev anymore longer, if even at all. Just as her chest rises as high as possible to the point of aching and the same with the crescendo pitch of her moans, Ev finally comes at last. The room flashes with the strike of lightning from the window; the delayed booming thunder roll drowns out her shrieks of euphoria.

Tears erupt from the dazing eyes of the frantic Ev, just as rain began to splatter against the room window. Barely a minute passes before Ev finally comes back down to Earth, letting loose her grip of Dinah's undeterred hair, and another goes by as Dinah eases down her strained fingers before pulling them free and licking them clean of Ev's sweet juices. Wiping her face and stroking back her hair, Dinah crawls back to see Ev eye-to-eye again.

"I think I've found myself a wife," Dinah partly joked. "And it's my own partner-in-crimefighting."

"Damn right," Ev agrees before they share a light laugh and snog once more and gradually drift off to a well-deserved rest.


End file.
